


The Game

by 6ArcVI



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Obsidianshipping, Rare Pair, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ArcVI/pseuds/6ArcVI
Summary: Kotsu Masumi and Kurosaki Shun have a sort of game they like to play. A perverted game. And all it takes is for one of them to lose a duel. Obsidianshipping. Lemon.





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Another suggestion from a reviewer. Enjoy.

            Kotsu Masumi waited in her dressing room. He would be here shortly. At least he would be here after he could get away from the frenzy of press that enveloped him after their duel. She was lucky. She spoke a few words to a few reporters, but since she wasn’t the victor, she wasn’t being hounded for interviews and pictures. So now she just hung out in her room and waited. Impatiently, too, it would seem by the way she drummed her fingers idly on the arm of the couch. Finally there was a knock at the door and she jumped up almost too eagerly and answered. And there he was just as expected. Kurosaki Shun had once again come to see her.

            “Kurosaki,” she acknowledged, ignoring the fact that her heart seemed to speed up because of his presence.

            She moved out of the way, allowing for him to step inside before she closed the door.

            “Did anyone see you?” she asked.

            “Of course not. The media got what they wanted. Plus the security detail here finally kicked them all out. So we’re good. Our little rendezvous are still a secret.”

            “Good,” Masumi gave a curt nod before heading back toward the couch.

“So you lost to me tonight,” Shun smirked, “Fusion-User.”

            Masumi frowned. It may have been the truth, and it may have been part of this clandestine game they were playing, but she still hated to have him acknowledge it so smugly. Not to mention how she also hated the condescending way he called her “Fusion-User”. She knew by now why he had reservations against her chosen summoning technique, but the war was long over; he could stop hating Fusion so much now.

            “Only because I let you, Kurosaki,” she grumbled over her shoulder.

            “Right. Keep telling yourself that,” the smirk stayed plastered on his face as he grabbed her around the waist from behind. Shun placed his mouth to her ear and spoke breathily, “You know what that means, don’t you?”

            Masumi sighed. She knew exactly what it meant. It was another part of the ongoing game between the two of them. She didn’t remember exactly how this specific part got started, but she did know why. They had an altercation in the past when someone was attacking LDS teachers – one of those teachers being her beloved Fusion teacher, Professor Marco. When she found out that Shun was the one who had attacked her teacher, she set out after him. Shun had harmed Marco just because he used Fusion, and for that Masumi couldn’t forgive him. And, even now, Shun still hated Fusion Summoning. So they had a sort of ongoing feud between them. The public was well aware that they butted heads; however, they were completely unaware of these intimate meetings.

            The game was simple: any time they dueled each other it turned into a sort of winner-take-all kind of deal. Meaning that if he lost to her, she would do something sexually degrading to him and vice versa. It was meant to punish the loser. Again, she wasn’t sure how that part got started, but it was so commonplace now that they may as well have been doing it for their entire lives.

            “All fours, Kotsu. You know the drill.”

            She grunted as he squeezed her chest before stepping away from her. As she knelt down in front of the couch, she could already hear Shun unbuckling his belt behind her, which prompted her to pull down her shorts and panties and toss them to the side. She heard the soft thud of more fabric hitting the ground elsewhere in the room, signaling to her that Shun had stripped off at least the bottom half of his clothes, but she knew he had more than likely stripped off all of them, which meant that she had to strip completely as well. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her head and tossed it aside.

            “Good girl,” Shun purred.

            Masumi closed her eyes with a sneer.

            “You know I hate being talked to like I’m a dog.”

            “I guess you should have won the duel then.”

            “Next time.”

            “I believe that’s what you said last time. And yet here we are with me in control again.”

            “Shut up. Just fuck me,” Masumi bent over onto her elbows, her ass in the air.

            She felt quite vulnerable like this. It wasn’t intimate in the slightest. In this position she was merely his fuck toy. She hated it. Yet she had grown accustomed to it. She hated the position, but the sex…

            There was a pause before starting, as per usual. She smirked as she imagined Kurosaki just sitting on his knees staring at her behind with his dick hardening the longer he stared at her holes. Actually, the thought of him being aroused by her body aroused her; she knew she was getting wet just at the thought of his dick and how it would soon be ramming her like a hammer hitting a nail. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Shun began their game. He grabbed her onto her ass and buried his face in her pussy.

            “Ah!” Masumi gasped as Shun’s tongue slid over her mound without too much warning. “Mmm.”

            She bowed her head which enabled her to see her partner, albeit upside down. Her eyes immediately zoned in on his cock, which was definitely fully erect and pointed her way. She absolutely hated him fucking her like she was a dog, but god did she love it when he fucked her.

            Masumi relished the feeling of him lapping at her juices, as well as the feeling of his fingers digging into the skin of her ass; he kept squeezing as he licked her. She could get off like this and be satisfied at this rate. She could moan and gasp and cry out right now, but if she did…

            Shun suddenly tore his face away from her wet pussy, causing her to wince at the discomfort of the loss of his hot breath.

            “Beg,” Shun commanded.

            Masumi narrowed her eyes.

            “No,” she growled.

            “Go on,” he lightly traced her already sensitive clit with the very tip of his finger.

            Masumi lifted her head with a noise that was somewhere between a moan and a grunt. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she attempted to keep herself in check already. She was not going to beg.

            “Come on, Kotsu,” Shun continued to idly trace her womanhood. “Tell me how much you want it.”

            “Shut up, Kurosaki. Just do what you came here to do.”

            “That’s not how our game works.”

            “The hell it isn’t! Just do it.”

            “You sound a little eager, Kotsu,” Shun smirked as he stood up straight on his knees and grabbed her waist.

            “Whatever,” she mumbled as a blush graced her cheeks. She was so glad that she was facing away from him right now.

            “All right. If you insist, let’s get to it then.”

            Shun positioned himself behind her, tickling her clit a bit more with the head of his cock before inserting himself into her vagina. Masumi grunted despite herself at the familiar feeling of his cock filling her insides, while he let out a moan as his dick was enveloped in her velvety warmth. The two stayed like this for a moment, both relishing the feelings of one another before Shun began sliding his cock in and out of her hole.

            Masumi grit her teeth as she attempted to steel herself against the onslaught that awaited her. He had just started and she wanted to lose control already; he hadn’t even truly begun pounding her yet! But she wasn’t about to cry out this early. She wasn’t going to give him that satisfaction yet.

            “Oh,” the word escaped her as his thrusts gained more momentum.

            She could feel herself heating up. Whenever his pelvis slammed into her, it jiggled everything just right. As he continued, she found it harder and harder to not want to let loose and just scream out with every pleasurable hit, but she bit her tongue. Instead, she found her arms getting weaker as she slowly lowered her top half to the floor.

            “I know you want to scream. Do it,” Shun grunted as he increased his speed again.

            “Ah…Uh…No.”

            “Then I guess I’ll just have to make you, won’t I?”

            Masumi felt Shun grab onto her hair, pulling her head off the floor. He kept a firm grip on her ebony locks with one hand while his other gripped her hip, helping him to keep his momentum up as he continued slamming his dick into her.

            Her eyes were closed as she focused on everything he was doing to her. Pulling her hair only excited her more and he slid back and forth with ease as her juices helped to lubricate her hole. Shun moaned behind her as she let out a few muffled grunts. Masumi kept her lips as tight as she could because if she opened them, she knew she would scream, which was exactly what Kurosaki wanted.

            “You’re stubborn tonight,” Shun remarked. “I’m impressed, actually. But I’m going to break you, Kotsu. You know I am.”

            “Give it…Ah!...Give…it all…Uh!...you’ve…Oh!...got!” she managed.

            Shun immediately dropped her hair and leaned over so that he could grab her around the chest and pull her upright.

            She leaned back against his chest for a moment and looked up at his face. He smirked. She closed her eyes again, relishing in his work as he continued giving it to her from behind.

            “Lean forward,” he commanded her.

            As if in a trance, she did as she was instructed, except this time he kept a firm grip on her arms, keeping them straight out behind her back. Once she was far enough away, he stopped her from going any further. Her hands found the backs of his upper arms, and she grabbed on, feeling his tight muscles.

            Now that her top half was suspended in the air, Shun began pounding her harder.

            “AH!” she cried out, causing Shun to smirk again.

            “Gotcha.”

            The ferocity in which he thrust increased making her scream every time they collided. She loved this position. While like this, he could always hit her g-spot, and his balls hit her clit with every slap of their skin. Each thrust brought brand new waves of pleasure that continually rippled throughout her body. Once they reached this point in the game, she didn’t care that she had ‘lost’.

            “Oh! Oh fuck!” Masumi cried. “Oh fuck, Kurosaki! Yes! Yes! Yes!”

            “Yeah. You like that?”

            “Oh fuck!” she gasped.

            “You wanna cum, Kotsu?”

            “Ah! Right there! Right there! Right there! Fuck!”

            Shun stopped, much to Masumi’s dismay, and gently lowered her back to the ground. He then relinquished his hold on her arms so that she could use them to hold herself up again.

            “Fuck me back, Kotsu,” he ordered. “I’ve been doing all the work here.”

            Masumi panted for a moment before finally bouncing her ass against him as he stood still.

            “Oh fuck yeah,” he rolled his head back.

            Bouncing against Shun’s cock caused her pleasure to skyrocket again. She wanted to cum. She needed to cum. She needed him to cum, too.

            “Oh fuck, Kurosaki!” she moaned.

            Shun started thrusting his hips again as she continued pumping her ass against him. She let out a scream as he moaned.

            “Oh shit!” she panted. “Oh shit! You’re gonna make me cum! Make me cum, Kurosaki! Make me cum!”

            “I always do,” he grunted as he grabbed her hips and used them to slam himself into her as hard as he could.

            This was it – her ass jiggling, his balls smacking her clit, and his cock rubbing all the right ridges inside her. Masumi’s eyes rolled back into her head as she arched her back and let out a deep scream as her pussy began contracting around the cock slamming deep into her hole. Her screams of pleasure kept coming as Shun continued fucking her. Suddenly another wave hit her as another orgasm erupted throughout her body, making her head spin. Another throaty cry escaped her.

            With that, Shun moaned and finally arched his back and released his seed into her pussy. She could practically feel it finding every crevice within her as her walls still contracted. Shun looked down as he felt a line of his own hot semen trickle from Masumi’s pussy and drip down off his balls. He took his dick out of her, still twitching from his release and watched as a few drips of his seed poured out of her.

            Masumi’s legs finally slid down so that she was lying flat on the ground. A few moans still escaped her as she felt her pussy still contract and felt it pushing Shun’s hot semen out of her body. Her eyes widened in surprise, however, when she felt him grab her and turn her over so that she was now on her back. He was stroking his still-hard cock.

            “I love giving you cream pies, Kotsu,” he smirked as he came again, this time all over her chest.

            She let out a high-pitched moan as his hot seed made a mess of her upper torso.

            “Ah,” he panted. “You seemed to really enjoy that. Maybe you really did let me win, Kotsu.”

            “Shut up,” she breathed. Her head was still spinning as she came down from her rapture.

            “Have you finally realized that Fusion is far inferior to Xyz, Fusion-User?”

            “Not a chance, Kurosaki,” she panted.

            “Yeah? Well call me crazy, but you seem more accepting of this now. Am I even really punishing you anymore?”

            She stared at him for a moment, drinking in his slender and fit physique before mentally cursing herself.

            “Whatever,” she finally retorted as a light blush colored her cheeks. “Next time we duel, I’m definitely going to win. And when I do, you’re going to find yourself naked and tied to a chair, Kurosaki. Blindfold and all.”

            He grimaced.

            “That’s all the more incentive for me not to lose.”

            Masumi ran one of her fingers over her nipple and smirked when she saw the male eyeing the action.

            “Oh, you won’t have a choice, Kurosaki. I will win again one of these times, and when I do I will torture you. Trust me. And before it’s over, you’ll be begging me for sweet release.”

            Shun smirked.

            “Not likely.”

            “Oh, it will. Trust me,” Masumi smirked with a hungry glint in her eye.

 

           


End file.
